


Made as a Set

by Qem



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being a sword in love with another sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made as a Set

**Title:** Made as a set.  
 **Genre:** OTP/rhyming couplets/parody  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairings:** Tessaiga/Tensaiga.  
 **Warnings:** I am probably joking. Probably.  
 **Summary:** It's not easy being a sword in love with another sword.

Written for [iypoems](http://community.livejournal.com/iypoems/) on Livejournal.

  
They were twins since granted life,  
Together they went through strife.

All too soon their paths were forced to split  
Dealing with youngsters in a bit of a snit.

Always apart - never again to be  
Once more, part of a deadly team of three.

And yet they remain an inspiration!  
As they provided much salvation!

For how can it not strike a chord,  
With how they stand against the hoard!

Though their natures may seem in opposition,  
Working together once more is their mission.

For that they will battle, direct and plea  
They'll be together again, a guarantee.


End file.
